Deux Ex Machina
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: Juliette Aisling ma wspólną przeszłość z Deanem i Samem – osiem lat temu ocalili ją przed jej własnym sabatem. Teraz powraca, aby wypełnić daną im obietnicę – pomóc im ocalić ludzkość oraz odpowiedzieć na najważniejsze pytanie na świecie. Przy okazji bierze na siebie odpowiedzialność ocalenia anioła, któremu nikt nie chciał przebaczyć. Gadreel/OC
1. Dawni przyjaciele

**Rozdział pierwszy: Dawni przyjaciele**

* * *

Żaden z nich nie zamierzał się odezwać pierwszy.

Dean przeklinał siebie za to, że z jego winy wszystkie te anioły opuściły Castiela. Castiel obwiniał się o to, że nie zdołał dopatrzeć się na czas spisku, jaki miał miejsce w jego szeregach. Sam z kolei po prostu chciał wrócić do bunkra i skupić się na wymyśleniu porządnego planu, jak powstrzymać Metatrona.

- Dean… – Castiel nie mógł już wytrzymać tej niezręcznej ciszy. Czuł wyrzuty sumienia przez to, że znów wszystkich zawiódł. Chciał dobrze, ale znów nie podołał zadaniu, jakiego się podjął. A skoro nie mógł tego wynagrodzić swoim braciom i siostrom, to chciał przynajmniej pomóc Deanowi i Samowi.

- Nic nie mów, Cas. – odpowiedział Dean, przerywając aniołowi wpół słowa. – To nie twoja wina. Zrobiłeś, co uważałeś za słuszne. To te anioły nie potrafią niczego zrozumieć.

- Mimo to chcę was przeprosić. Znów was zawiodłem. – Castiel nie dawał za wygraną. Chciał ich za wszystko przeprosić, tak samo jak chciał uzyskać od nich wybaczenie. Poczucie winy wręcz zżerało go od środka.

Dean docisnął mocno pedał hamulca, zatrzymując samochód z ostrym piskiem opon. Następnie odwrócił się do tyłu, w stronę tylnego siedzenia, na którym znajdował się Castiel. Wyraz jego twarzy nie zapowiadał bynajmniej wesołej, luźnej pogaduszki.

- Słuchaj no, Cas. – zaczął Dean, marszcząc intensywnie brwi. – Ten plan spalił na panewce. Okej, jakoś to przeżyjemy. Ale damy sobie jakoś radę. Coś jeszcze da się wymyśleć. Na pewno się da. Zawsze się udaje. I tak będzie też i tym razem.

- Dean… – dobiegł go nagle przyciszony głos Sama. Dean zdecydował się jednak zignorować swojego młodszego brata. – Dean.

- Nie teraz, Sammy! – krzyknął Dean. Z nieznanego mu powodu przepełniała go jakaś trudna do sprecyzowania nienawiść. Jakaś dziwna żądza zabijania. Dean pragnął znaleźć te wszystkie anioły, które opuściły ich i Castiela, i chciał wyrżnąć je wszystkie, co do jednego, i odesłać je wszystkie tam, gdzie było ich należyte miejsce. Chciał się ich pozbyć z powierzchni tej planety.

- Dean, to ważne. – powiedział Sam. Lewą ręką obrócił brata do przodu, a następnie pokazał mu coś, co znajdowało się jakieś sto, góra sto pięćdziesiąt metrów przed nimi. – Widzisz to, co ja?

- Co? – Castiel nie wiedział, na co powinien się patrzeć. Jakieś dwieście metrów dalej znajdowała się mała przydrożna knajpka, a tuż przed nią nieduży parking. Sam wskazywał chyba na coś, co znajdowało się na tym parkingu.

- A niech mnie kule biją. – mruknął Dean. Jednym pewnym ruchem otworzył drzwi samochodu, a następnie szybko z niego wyszedł. Sam ruszył bez wahania za nim, doganiając go po chwili.

Castiel, nie mając innego wyjścia, ruszył zaraz za nimi. Po jakichś sześćdziesięciu metrach zauważył w końcu, dokąd kierowali się bracia: do ciemnoszarego samochodu znajdującego się przy końcu parkingu, obok którego stała średniego wzrostu młoda kobieta – a może to była dziewczyna? – o długich za połowę pleców jasnych brąz włosach. W słabym świetle wydobywającym się z wnętrza knajpy Castiel dostrzegł, że kobieta ta miała lekko opaloną karnację, przypominającą trochę karnację mieszkańców okolic śródziemnomorskich. Nie zdawała sobie jeszcze sprawy z tego, że trzech mężczyzn zmierza w jej stronę. Była zbyt zajęta sprawdzaniem czegoś na swoim telefonie.

W pierwszej chwili Castiel był pewny, że Sam i Dean natrafili na jakiegoś starego wroga. Aura tej kobiety wyraźnie wskazywała na to, że była czarownicą. Było w niej jednak coś jeszcze, coś, czego na chwilę obecną Castiel nie mógł do końca rozpoznać.

Zdziwił się zatem niesamowicie, gdy w pewnym momencie nieznajoma podniosła wzrok znad ekranu urządzenia, a na jej ustach pojawił się szeroki, rozradowany uśmiech.

- Dean! Sam! – Dziewczyna w kilku krokach doskoczyła do nich i rzuciła się Samowi z radością na szyję. – Jak się cieszę, że was widzę! – Następnie szatynka odsunęła się od Sama, aby tym razem wyściskać Deana.

- Nam też również miło cię znowu widzieć, Juliette. – odpowiedział Dean, po raz pierwszy od chwili, gdy opuścili bazę Castiela, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem. – Nie słyszeliśmy od ciebie żadnych wieści od prawie trzech lat. Gdzie ty się podziewałaś, dziewczyno?

- Och, podróżowałam tu i tam, szukając odpowiedzi na różne pytania… – W tej samej wzrok Juliette zamarł na osobie Castiela. Usta dziewczyny otworzyły się w niemym wyrazie zaskoczenia, aby po chwili przeistoczyć się w kolejny szeroki uśmiech. – Castiel!

- Znasz go? – Dean był tym odkryciem wyraźnie zdziwiony, podobnie jak i sam Castiel, który nigdy wcześniej nie widział na oczy tej dziewczyny.

- Tylko ze swoich wizji. – odpowiedziała Juliette, a Castiel nagle pojął, co takiego wyczuł w niej, a czego w pierwszej chwili nie rozpoznał.

_Jasnowidz. Ta dziewczyna jest jasnowidzem. Czarownica z darem przewidywania przyszłości… to dopiero niespotykany widok._

- Fantastycznie. – wymamrotał Dean, siląc się na uśmiech. – To powiedz mi, mała… widziałaś coś jeszcze w tych swoich wizjach? Upadek aniołów może?

- Niestety nie. – Juliette pokręciła ze smutkiem głową. – Wszystko związane z nimi przyszło do mnie tuż przed samym faktem. Ten, który do tego doprowadził, krył się ze swoimi planami aż do ostatniej chwili. A tak przy okazji… – Juliette zmarszczyła nieznacznie brwi, zastanawiając się nad czymś intensywnie. – Nie wiecie może, gdzie znajdę anioła imieniem Gadreel?

Po jej słowach cała trójka zamarła, wpatrując się w nią tak, jakby nagle wyrosły jej na głowie zielone czułki.

- Skąd znasz to imię? – spytał się Castiel, biorąc dwa kroki wprzód.

- Z tej samej wizji, w której zobaczyłam upadek aniołów. – Juliette wzruszyła ramionami, jak gdyby nie była to żadna ważna sprawa. – W tej wizji zobaczyłam, że nasze ścieżki w pewnym momencie się skrzyżują. Wczoraj z kolei otrzymałam kolejną wizję, tym razem nieco jaśniejszą i wyraźniejszą. Wynikało z niej, że spotkam tego anioła już niedługo.

- „Wasze ścieżki się skrzyżują"… nie no, dobre. Naprawdę dobre. – Dean pokręcił głową z wyraźnym rozbawieniem, wprawiając tym Juliette w dezorientację.

- Do czego zmierzasz, Dean? – spytała się dziewczyna, przekrzywiając głowę nieznacznie na bok. – Czy wiesz coś, czego ja nie wiem?

- Och, ależ wiem. Wiem, i to bardzo dużo. – Dean uśmiechnął się gorzko, wpatrując się swoimi przymrużonymi, zielonymi oczami w młodą czarodziejkę. – Wiesz, kim jest Gadreel?

- …Aniołem? – odpowiedziała z wahaniem Juliette, wzruszając ramionami.

- No tak. To oczywiste. Ale wiesz, co zrobił? – Juliette pokręciła przecząco głową. – Otóż, moja droga, ten aniołek, którego chcesz szukać, jest odpowiedzialny za cały ten burdel, który nas spotyka. – tu Dean uniósł ręce ku górze, wskazując na całą okolicę. – To on wpuścił Lucyfera do Edenu. To przez niego ludzkość została, że tak to ujmę, „splugawiona".

Juliette po usłyszeniu tego przez dłuższą chwilę milczała. Dean z satysfakcją przyglądał się jej zamyślonej minie, gdy dziewczyna analizowała to, co właśnie usłyszała.

- Aha. – powiedziała w końcu Juliette, mrugając intensywnie powiekami. – Aha. No cóż… trudno się mówi. – Po jej słowach to Dean zamrugał powiekami, kompletnie zdezorientowany.

- Co?

- No to przecież nie on spierdzielił ludzkość, czyż nie? – odparła Juliette. – To wszystko wina Lucyfera.

- Tak… Lucyfera, którego do Edenu wpuścił _Gadreel_. Czy ty w ogóle mnie słuchałaś?!

- Jasno i wyraźnie, jak Radio Wolna Europa. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna z przekąsem, wykrzywiając niezbyt pełne, pomalowane błyszczykiem w brzoskwiniowym odcieniu usta.

Nagle Juliette zamarła, wpatrując się pustym wzrokiem w przestrzeń. Sam i Dean aż za dobrze znali to spojrzenie; oznaczało ono, że dziewczyna właśnie doświadcza kolejnej wizji.

- Zabierzcie mnie do swojego bunkra. – powiedziała Juliette, gdy tylko wizja się skończyła. Dean i Sam wymienili się zaskoczonymi spojrzeniami.

- Skąd wiesz o…? – zaczął niepewnie Sam, uważnie przyglądając się Juliette.

- Na litość Boską, Sammy, posiadam dar przewidywania przyszłości! – żachnęła się dziewczyna, tracąc już powoli cierpliwość do pary braci. – O tym waszym bunkrze wiem już od ponad pół roku, jak nie lepiej.

- A co zobaczyłaś w swojej wizji? – dociekał dalej Sam.

Juliette westchnęła przeciągle, wznosząc wzrok ku górze w geście zamyślenia i lekkiego znużenia.

- Tam muszę się udać, jeśli chcę spotkać tego całego Gadreela. Tylko tyle wiem. – dodała, gdy Dean już chciał dopytywać ją dalej. – Moje wizje nie pokazują mi jasnych, dokładnych obrazów, Dean. Otrzymuję szczątki informacji, które potem łączę w jedną, spójną całość. – Juliette przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, zerkając wyczekująco po trójce mężczyzn. – No i? Zabierzecie mnie do tego bunkra czy nie?

Dean westchnął przeciągle, spoglądając na Juliette z mieszaniną poirytowania i zrezygnowania.

- Jedź za nami. – powiedział w końcu, odwracając się na pięcie i kierując się w stronę swojego samochodu. – Im szybciej dowiemy się, na co ci jest potrzebny ten cholerny Gadreel, tym lepiej.

* * *

**Trzecie nowe opowiadanie dzisiaj... ale po prostu nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Gdy przejdę wreszcie tę nieszczęsną sesję, latanie z kartą obiegową i obronę (i przede wszystkim napisanie) pracy, wtedy wszystko się unormuje. W międzyczasie będę starała się aktualizować nieskończone opowiadania w miarę swoich możliwości.**

**Co do tego opowiadania: obecnie jestem na etapie pisania trzeciego rozdziału. Z całą pewnością pojawi się też prequel do tego opowiadania zatytułowany "Deux Ex Machina: Witch Hunt", w którym będzie wyjaśnione, jak Juliette poznała Deana i Sama, etc. Ów prequel ma już skończone streszczenie, i będzie sobie liczył zaledwie siedem rozdziałów. Jest też w planach jeszcze drugi, prawdopodobnie równie krótki prequel, w którym będzie z kolei wyjaśnione, jak już po spotkaniu Winchesterów Juliette uczyła się interpretować swoje wizje, itd. Na razie nie podam tytułu tego drugiego prequelu, z racji że już na chwilę obecną wiem, że zawarte w nim będą spore spoilery co do przyszłych rozdziałów, które pojawią się w tym opowiadaniu. Pierwszy prequel pojawi się zatem wtedy, gdy tylko znajdę czas na napisanie go. Drugi natomiast pojawi się dopiero wtedy, gdy skończę pierwszy, a także gdy dojdę w głównym opowiadaniu do "tego" momentu, po którym nie trzeba będzie się już bać potencjalnych spoilerów.**

**To opowiadanie, jak łatwo można wywnioskować z okładki oraz streszczenia i podanego pairingu, będzie skupiało się na relacjach pomiędzy Juliette a Gadreelem. Będę starała się utrzymać wydarzenia możliwie jak najbliżej kanonu. Historia, jak się można domyślić, rozgrywa się od odcinka 9x22.**


	2. Nowe waśnie

**Zanim nie przejdziemy do rozdziału chciałam podziękować użytkownikowi Horpika za polubienie i śledzenie tego opowiadania, a także MaltWarrior za dodanie tego opowiadania do listy śledzonych fanfików.**

* * *

**Rozdział drugi: Nowe waśnie**

* * *

Juliette jechała cierpliwie za braćmi przez ponad godzinę. Przez większość drogi jechali pustą, szeroką autostradą, kierując się coraz bardziej i bardziej w stronę coraz większego odludzia. W końcu jednak skręcili w wąską, niepokrytą asfaltem dróżkę, którą dojechali po następnych piętnastu minutach do swojego celu.

Juliette widziała już ten bunkier w swoich wizjach. Nie mogła jednak nigdy z nich wywnioskować, gdzie dokładnie ów bunkier się znajduje. Dopiero niedawno, dzięki ostatnim wizjom, udało się jej skierować bliżej tego miejsca, tak aby ostatecznie, dzisiejszego wieczora, wpaść czystym przypadkiem na Deana i Sama.

Wiedziała, że prędzej czy później do tego dojdzie. Gdy żegnała się z nimi osiem lat temu, stojąc w progu domu Pameli Barnes, Juliette obiecała im, że jeszcze się kiedyś spotkają. Widziała to w jednej ze swoich wizji. Tyle że wtedy po prostu miała świadomość tego, że „kiedyś ich znów zobaczy". Wiedziała też, że pomoże im wtedy rozwiązać najtrudniejszą zagadkę, z jaką się będą na tamtą chwilę borykać.

Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziała, co to będzie za zagadka. Odpowiedź na to pytanie przyszła pięć lat później, w 2011 roku, gdy w jednej z wizji zobaczyła siebie samą, stojącą naprzeciw wielkiego, zajmującego całą długość i szerokość ściany lustra, zadającą sobie jedno pytanie.

_Kim jest Bóg?_

Ta wizja nie mogła być jednak aż tak oczywiste. Juliette wiedziała o tym aż za dobrze. Wiedziała, że to pytanie zawiera drugie dno; że jest coś jeszcze, czego Juliette będzie musiała się dowiedzieć, aby w pełni rozwikłać tę zagadkę. Nawet teraz, w 2014 roku, pomimo tego, że Metatron okrzyknął siebie nowym Bogiem, to pytanie wciąż pozostawało bez jednoznacznej odpowiedzi.

_W sumie i tak nie jest mi dane samej się o tym dowiedzieć_. – pomyślała Juliette, kierując się za Samem, Deanem i Castielem do środka bunkra. _W pierwszej_ _wizji wyraźnie było zaznaczone, że mam im tylko pomóc w odkryciu tej prawdy. Nie mam być tą, która ją odkryje. A przynajmniej takowa informacja nie została mi ujawniona w żadnej z wizji._

Juliette rozsiadła się w jednym z głównych pomieszczeń niedaleko wejścia, pomiędzy wysokimi regałami przepełnionymi najróżniejszymi książkami, notatnikami, aktówkami i tym podobnymi. Wnętrze tego bunkra – a przynajmniej ta część – bardzo przypominało Juliette jakąś tajną, elitarną bibliotekę. No i, jakby nie patrzeć, w sumie tym właśnie ten bunkier również poniekąd był.

- Co dokładnie widziałaś w swojej wizji? – spytał się Castiel, siadając naprzeciwko niej po drugiej stronie blatu stołu. – Jakie dokładnie obrazy otrzymałaś w swojej wizji?

- Trudno to określić. – odparła Juliette. – Docierają do mnie zwykle jakieś pokręcone, dwuznaczne obrazy. W mojej wizji o upadku aniołów nie zobaczyłam ich dosłownego „upadku"; zamiast tego otrzymałam obrazki płonących obrazów aniołów, kruszących się posągów… coś w tym stylu. Parę ładnych lat zajęło mi dopracowanie analiz tych wizji. Niektóre z nich są tak niezrozumiałe i surrealistyczne, że dopiero po paru dniach dociera do mnie, czego miałam się z nich dowiedzieć.

- Rozumiem. – Castiel przytaknął w zamyśleniu głową, zniżając wzrok do poziomu podłogi. – Czyli nie otrzymujesz bezpośrednich informacji o tym, co ma się stać?

- Niestety, nie. – Juliette pokręciła głową, uśmiechając się gorzko. – Trochę szkoda, bo oszczędzałoby mi to wiele zachodu. Tak jak mówiłam, niektóre wizje naprawdę trudno zrozumieć. No, ale taki jest pewnie koszt posiadania takowej mocy. Masz ją, ale mimo to musisz ją w pełni rozumieć, jeśli chcesz ratować z jej pomocą świat. – tu Juliette uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Castiel niepewnie odpowiedział na jej wesoły uśmiech swoim małym, niepewnym uśmiechem, trwającym zaledwie z kilka sekund.

- Mówiłaś, że znasz mnie ze swoich wizji… zgadza się? – Juliette przytaknęła pojedynczym skinieniem głowy. – Z… jakich dokładnie wizji mnie znasz?

- Bezpośrednio widziałam cię tylko w jednej. – powiedziała dziewczyna. Przez moment śledziła wzrokiem Sama, który zniknął po chwili za jednymi z drzwi znajdujących się po jej prawej stronie. – W tej, w której stałeś się nowym Bogiem.

- Och. – Castiel ponownie spuścił nisko wzrok. Nie powiedział już nic więcej. Juliette bez problemu domyśliła się, że tej fazy Castiel z pewnością przyjemnie nie wspomina; tym bardziej, że parę tygodni później jego ciało rozerwały na drobne kawałki Lewiatany.

Tak… Juliette dowiedziała się wielu ciekawych rzeczy dzięki swoim wizjom. Uniknęła dzięki nim bezpośredniego kontaktu z Lewiatanami, ataków demonów, czy też ostatnio spotkań z Metatronem, który najprawdopodobniej wiedział o jej istnieniu. Nauczyła się jednak przez te wszystkie lata nie oceniać ludzi po tym, co robią i jakie błędy popełniają. Widziała bowiem, że po jakimś czasie Castiel chciał poprawić swoje błędy. Że Lewiatany udało się ostatecznie pokonać. Że Castiel i Dean zdołali wrócić z Czyśćca. Juliette widziała w swoim życiu tyle samo zła, ile widziała dobra. Wiedziała zatem, że w prawie każdym tkwi ta mała, drobna cząstka dobra, którą można wydobyć na wierzch, jeśli tylko się odpowiednio postara.

To właśnie dlatego nie zamierzała porzucić tego nieznanego jej anioła, Gadreela. Dean, Sam i Castiel wydawali się być wobec niego wrogo nastawieni – i w sumie Juliette im się nie dziwiła. Z tego, co Dean jej pokrótce wyjaśnił, Gadreel współpracował teraz z Metatronem.

To miało się jednak już wkrótce zmienić. Juliette to wiedziała. Gadreel miał wkrótce ją spotkać, a wtedy miał on przejść na inną stronę.

Juliette była tak zamyślona, że nie usłyszała nawet, jak Castiel opuścił swoje miejsce przy stole. Nie słyszała też, jak odchodzi do Deana. Nie zwróciła też uwagi na to, jak Sam wyszedł w końcu z tego bocznego pomieszczenia. Powróciła do rzeczywistości dopiero wtedy, gdy Sam krzyknął głośno.

Dziewczyna podniosła powoli swoje spojrzenie, kierując je najpierw na Sama. Wydawał się czymś bardzo wystraszony. Dean i Castiel, którzy zjawili się w progu pomieszczenia zaraz potem, także nie wyglądali na zadowolonych.

A ona? Ona przeniosła swoje spojrzenie na drugą stronę pomieszczenia, gdzie stał wysoki, ciemny blondyn, którego Juliette nigdy jeszcze na oczy nie widziała.

Juliette zmarszczyła nieznacznie brwi, przyglądając mu się intensywnie. Uniosła się powoli na krześle, wstając z niego i przesuwając się na drugą stronę stołu, nieco bliżej owego nieznajomego. Coś podpowiadało jej, że nie jest on wrogiem – a przynajmniej że nie ma on wobec nich złych zamiarów.

- Nie przyszedłem tu walczyć. – powiedział, robiąc kilka kroków wprzód i unosząc dłonie w pojednywanym geście. – Myślałem o tym, co powiedziałeś. – Mężczyzna kontynuował swoją wypowiedź, patrząc się w stronę Castiela. – Miałeś rację. Metatron… on… – Juliette z coraz większą ciekawością słuchała tego, co nieznajomy miał do powiedzenia. Wzięła jeden krok do przodu, zbliżając się do niego o parę centymetrów. – Coś musi zostać zrobione!

Mężczyzna nie zdawał sobie chyba jeszcze sprawy z tego, że Juliette go obserwuje. Całą swoją uwagę skupił na trzech mężczyznach znajdujących się przed nim.

- A dlaczego mielibyśmy ci zaufać, co? – spytał się Sam, obserwując mężczyznę z mieszaniną obrzydzenia i nienawiści.

_Kim on jest?_ – zastanawiała się Juliette, obserwując go uważnie. – _Co takiego im zrobił, że tak go nienawidzą?_

- Ponieważ mogę go wam wydać. Wiem, gdzie jest Metatron. Wiem wszystko. – odpowiedział mężczyzna. Juliette nagle domyśliła się, kim był ten człowiek.

_To Gadreel. To musi być Gadreel. Nie ma innej opcji. To musi być on._

Od tej pory Juliette obserwowała mężczyznę jeszcze intensywniej. Stanęła bliżej ściany, przesuwając się tak, że wreszcie znalazła się w polu widzenia nowo przybyłego. Anioł zerknął na nią przez krótką chwilę, nim nie odwrócił się ponownie w stronę Castiela.

- Wiem, że ci zamachowcy… oni… – Gadreel zawahał się przez krótką chwilę. Juliette przez cały ten czas nie spuszczała z niego swojego spojrzenia. – To byli jego agenci, nie twoi. – Juliette na moment przeniosła spojrzenie na Sama, a następnie na Castiela i Deana. Bracia nie wydawali się być tym faktem zaskoczeni. Ciekawiła ich raczej reakcja Castiela na tą wiadomość.

- Nie chcecie mi zaufać. Rozumiem to. – anioł ciągnął swoją wypowiedź dalej. – Ja… popełniłem błędy. Ale czy wy nie? – Gadreel odwrócił się od Sama w stronę Deana i Castiela. – Czy my wszyscy nie popełniliśmy kiedyś jakichś błędów?

Juliette słuchała go z zapartym tchem. Wiedziała już, czego dopuścił się ten anioł. Wiedziała już, że zabił on Kevina, przyjaciela Winchesterów. Wiedziała też jednak, że ta istota była jedną z najbardziej niezrozumianych istot we Wszechświecie. I że z całą pewnością zasługiwała na drugą szansę.

Prawa dłoń Juliette mimowolnie powędrowała ku nasadzie jej szyi, gdy dziewczyna z trudem powstrzymała głośne westchnięcie. Mogła teraz tylko przyglądać się temu aniołowi, jak próbuje on przekonać do siebie tych, z którymi do niedawna walczył.

- Przynajmniej dajcie mi szansę. – powiedział nagle Gadreel. Juliette udało się w końcu złapać wzrok Sama. Rzuciła mu znaczące spojrzenie, aby udzielił Gadreelowi pozytywną odpowiedź. Sam jednak pokręcił nieznacznie głową, dając jej znak, że to nie od niego zależy, jak postąpią z aniołem. Zaraz potem przeniósł jednak swoje spojrzenie na Deana, patrząc się na niego wymownie.

Juliette śledziła ich uważnie, z niecierpliwością czekając, co postanowią. Przyglądała się, jak Dean unosi znacząco brwi, a następnie przenosi wzrok z powrotem na Gadreela. Obserwowała go w napięciu, jak ten powoli zaczyna schodzić ze stopni w stronę anioła, który cierpliwie czekał w miejscu.

Dean stanął naprzeciw Gadreela, a następnie wyciągnął ku niemu lewą dłoń. Juliette odetchnęła z ulgą widząc, że być może wszystko jednak pójdzie zgodnie z planem. Jakby nie patrzeć, ten anioł miał wkrótce połączyć z nią swoje siły.

Ale potem nadeszła kolejna wizja.

Trwała zaledwie ułamek sekundy, ale i tak Juliette od razu wyłapała z niej to, co najważniejsze.

Zobaczyła w niej samą siebie, stojącą naprzeciw swojego własnego sobowtóra. Nagle jakaś niewidzialna siła pchnęła ją nożem, ale nie zaczęła krwawić – zamiast niej ranna została jej „kopia".

Tyle jej wystarczyło. Już wszystko wiedziała. Wiedziała, co to oznacza. I co musi zrobić, aby do tego nie dopuścić.

Juliette ruszyła z miejsca w tej samej chwili, gdy Dean wyciągnął schowane pod kurtką, za paskiem Pierwsze Ostrze. Ramię zostało już wprowadzone w ruch przez swojego właściciela, i nie było jak go zatrzymać.

Juliette wbiegła pomiędzy nich, wyciągając jednocześnie ręce przed siebie, aby pochwycić ramię Deana. Nie zdołała jednak tego zrobić; zamiast tego ostrze przesunęło się po jej lewej łopatce i części ramienia, zagłębiając się na kilka centymetrów w jej skórze.

Sam i Castiel znaleźli się przy nich momentalnie. Sam jako pierwszy odciągnął Deana w tył, tak aby nie zamachnął się Pierwszym Ostrzem po raz kolejny. Zaraz potem dołączył do niego Castiel, gdy jasnym stało się, że Dean jest zbyt silny dla Sama.

Juliette tymczasem zatoczyła się w tył, niemalże upadając na podłogę. Z jej rany obficie wylewała się krew. Dziewczyna nie upadła tylko dlatego, bo w ostatniej chwili stojący za nią anioł złapał ją, przytrzymując w pozycji stojącej.

- Gadreel! – zawołał Castiel, wciąż próbując utrzymać Deana w ryzach. – Zabierz ją stąd!

Juliette na tym etapie już ledwie kontaktowała. Tracona krew oraz szok po tym, przez co właśnie przeszła spowodowały, że dziewczyna poczuła się nagle wyjątkowo słabo. Jej powieki zadrgały, gdy opadła w dół ponownie.

Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zanotowała, były kolejne krzyki Castiela. Zaraz potem poczuła, jak zostaje podniesiona do góry.

Dosłownie sekundę później straciła przytomność.


	3. Niewdzięczna rola

**Rozdział trzeci: Niewdzięczna rola**

* * *

Juliette nie chciała otwierać oczu. Wiedziała, że jeśli to zrobi, to z pewnością pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczy, będzie siedzący obok niej Sam, przyglądający się jej oskarżycielskim wzrokiem.

Wiedziała, że postąpiła pochopnie i nieracjonalnie. Wiedziała, że jej czyn był impulsywny i nieodpowiedzialny. Wiedziała, że mogła przez to zginąć.

Ale nie mogła przecież dać _jemu_ umrzeć. Zrujnowałoby to wszystko, co nastąpiłoby po ich spotkaniu. Nie wiedziała co prawda jeszcze, co los dla nich przygotował, ale wiedziała jedno: z przyszłością nie powinno się igrać. I skoro Gadreel miał odegrać ważną część w jej przyszłości, to nie mogło mu się nic stać.

Z ciężkim westchnieniem Juliette otworzyła oczy. Obróciła głowę nieznacznie w bok, w stronę rosłej sylwetki mężczyzny siedzącego na krześle obok jej łóżka. Już otwierała usta, aby przeprosić Sama za to, co zrobiła, gdy nagle uświadomiła sobie, że to nie jest Sam.

To był ten anioł. Gadreel.

Juliette zmarszczyła brwi, unosząc się nieznacznie na poduszkach. Mimowolnie syknęła cicho, gdy poczuła przenikliwy ból w łopatce.

- Powinnaś leżeć. – powiedział anioł, wstając momentalnie z krzesła i siadając obok niej. Z wahaniem położył dłoń na jej prawym barku, zmuszając ją do położenia się z powrotem na materacu. – Castiel niedługo tu przybędzie. Tylko skończy się zajmować Deanem.

- Dam sobie radę. – odparła Juliette, krzywiąc się nieznacznie, gdy zabandażowane ramię rozbolało ją ponownie. – Wychodziłam cało z gorszych sytuacji niż ta.

Oczy anioła zwęziły się nieznacznie, gdy utkwił swoje spojrzenie w młodej czarodziejce.

- Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? – spytał się, siadając prosto na krawędzi łóżka.

- Dlaczego zrobiłam co? – Juliette była wciąż półprzytomna. Ramię bolało ją jak jasny gwint.

- Dlaczego mnie osłoniłaś własnym ciałem? – Juliette uniosła swoje brązowe oczy, napotykając niebiesko-szare oczy anioła. Wydawał się kompletnie zdezorientowany całą tą sytuacją. – Dlaczego mnie ocaliłaś? Nie wiesz, czego się dopuściłem. Nie wiesz, kim jestem. Nie wiesz, jak wiele mam na sumieniu.

- Uwaga, bo jesteś jedynym, który popełnił w przeszłości błędy. – mruknęła Juliette, odwracając wzrok od osoby Gadreela. – Ja w wieku szesnastu lat dałam wskazówki swojemu sabatowi, które pozwoliły im wymordować ponad tysiąc mieszkańców pewnej wioski.

Jej słowa podziałały. Gadreel zamilkł na moment, zastanawiając się nad czymś intensywnie.

Nagle drzwi od pokoju otworzyły się na oścież. Juliette instynktownie podniosła wzrok, wpatrując się szeroko otwartymi oczami w intruza, którym okazał się być Sam.

- Jak się czujesz? – spytał się młody mężczyzna, podchodząc do Juliette. Gadreel momentalnie wstał i odsunął się na bok, robiąc miejsce dla Sama.

Juliette niechętnie przeniosła swoją uwagę z anioła na łowcę. W tej istocie było coś dziwnego, coś… tragicznego wręcz. Juliette mogła wręcz wyczuć to w jego aurze. Każde spojrzenie, które posyłał, każda mina, jaką wykonywał… to wszystko nakładało się na obraz jego wewnętrznego cierpienia, którego na chwilę obecną Juliette nie mogła jeszcze pojąć. Nie znała przecież całej jego historii. Nie wiedziała dokładnie, co takiego zrobił poza faktem, że najwyraźniej był on aniołem, który wpuścił Lucyfera do Raju, a także że był on osobą odpowiedzialną za śmierć Kevina, przyjaciela Winchesterów i proroka.

- Jakoś przeżyję. – Juliette uśmiechnęła się słabo, unikając jednak co chwila spojrzenia Sama. – Wiem, Sam… to, co zrobiłam, było kompletnie głupie i szalone. Powinnam po prostu was ostrzec, co Dean zamierza zrobić. Powinnam…

- Gdybyś to zrobiła, nie mielibyśmy czasu zareagować. – odparł Sam, przerywając jej wpół słowa. Juliette zamarła, wpatrując się w mężczyznę z zaskoczeniem i niedowierzaniem. Gdy zerknęła szybko na Gadreela zobaczyła, że i on jest zaskoczony słowami łowcy. – A poza tym on nie miał dzisiaj zginąć… sama tak nam mówiłaś. Zobaczyłaś w swojej wizji, co Dean planuje… i postanowiłaś podjąć odpowiednie działania.

- Wizji? W jakiej wizji? – spytał się nagle anioł, robiąc dwa kroki w ich stronę. Zatrzymał się jednak, dostrzegając nieufne spojrzenie Sama.

- Sam, na litość Boską… – syknęła Juliette, tracąc już powoli cierpliwość. – Przecież powiedział wam wszystko. Wyjawił, że to Metatron zaaranżował tych zamachowców. Że chce być po waszej stronie. Czy tak ciężko jest wam dać mu drugą szansę? – Po minach zarówno Sama, jak i Gadreela Juliette szybko domyśliła się, że jej słowa były dla nich zaskoczeniem. Sam subiektywnie uważał Gadreela za zagrożenie, więc usłyszenie czegoś takiego było dla niego niemałym szokiem. Gadreel z kolei nie spodziewał się _w ogóle_ usłyszeć takich słów od kogokolwiek. Przez lata próbował przekonać do zaoferowania mu drugiej szansy swoich braci i siostry, ale bez większego skutku. A tymczasem pojawia się znikąd czarownica z niewyjaśnionymi wizjami na jego temat, która ot tak sugeruje, że powinno mu się wybaczyć błędy przeszłości.

Widząc zbolałe, niedowierzające spojrzenie anioła Juliette poczuła dziwne, niemiłe kłucie w klatce piersiowej. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziała takiego smutku i rozdarcia u drugiej żywej istoty – a w ciągu dwudziestu sześciu lat swojego życia doświadczyła już wielu nieciekawych sytuacji.

- Jesteś zatem… wieszczką? – spytał się Gadreel, starając się zachować możliwie jak najbardziej neutralny wyraz twarzy. Juliette zdołała go już jednak przejrzeć na wskroś. Mógł zatem udawać, ile mu się żywnie podobało; i tak już wszystko wiedziała. A przynajmniej prawie wszystko. Reszty o tym aniele dowie się zapewne w ciągu następnych kilku dni, znając Deana i Sama.

- Wieszczką i czarodziejką. – odparła Juliette, wzdychając przeciągle. Niepewnie podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej, nie przyjmując jednak pomocy od Sama, gdy ten nachylił się ku niej, aby ją przytrzymać. Obróciła się jednak ku niemu po chwili, spoglądając na niego niewinnie i z lekkim rozbawieniem. – Słońce, nie chcę się narzucać czy coś… ale ja wciąż krwawię. Mniej niż wcześniej, ale jednak nadal krwawię. Przydałoby się mnie chyba opatrzyć.

- Ach tak, jasne. – zawołał Sam, wstając na równe nogi. Już miał biec po podręczną apteczkę, jaką trzymali w jednym z głównych pomieszczeń bunkra, ale w tej samej chwili Gadreel postanowił wreszcie podjąć jakieś działania. Bez słowa wyjaśnienia skierował się on w stronę Juliette. Sam już chciał zastąpić mu drogę, ale czarodziejka powstrzymała go jednym gestem.

- Daj mu szansę, Sam. Na pewno nie chce mi zrobić nic złego. – powiedziała Juliette, nie spuszczając wzroku z osoby Gadreela. Anioł usiadł obok niej, również nie odrywając od niej swojego spojrzenia. Przez cały ten czas milczał, gdy uniósł dłoń i dotknął dwoma palcami czoła Juliette.

Przez krótką chwilę nic się nie stało. Juliette nawet nic nie poczuła. Wiedziała jednak, co Gadreel właśnie dla niej zrobił.

Wyleczył ją.

Po ranie w ogóle nie było śladu – nawet najmniejszej blizny. Zupełnie jakby ten „incydent" z Deanem nigdy nie miał miejsca.

Juliette niepewnie dotknęła miejsca, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowała się głęboka na dobre półtora centymetra rana. Mały uśmiech instynktownie pojawił się na jej ustach, gdy w chwilę później przeniosła spojrzenie z powrotem na Gadreela.

- Dziękuję. – powiedziała cichym półszeptem. Gadreel skinął tylko głową, jakby w ten sposób odpowiadając jej „nie ma za co".

Dopiero po jakimś czasie zdecydowała się w końcu przenieść spojrzenie na Sama. Domyślała się, co zobaczy na jego twarzy: dziką mieszankę zdziwienia, obrzydzenia, niedowierzania i zawodu. I nie myliła się. Sam przyglądał się Gadreelowi tak, jakby ten przed chwilą wcale jej nie uzdrowił, ale zrobił coś kompletnie odwrotnego – przemienił ją w jakąś ohydną kreaturę albo brutalnie pozbawił dolnych kończyn.

- Co z Deanem? – spytała się szybko Juliette, chcąc odciągnąć myśli Sama od osoby Gadreela. – Uspokoił się choć trochę?

- Wciąż jest bez zmian. – Sam westchnął przeciągle, z trudem powstrzymując się od wywrócenia oczami. – Musieliśmy go przypiąć łańcuchami w celi dla demonów, bo normalnie nie dało się go uspokoić. On nie jest sobą, Juliette. – dodał nagle Sam. – Nie wiedział, co robi.

- Och, uwierz mi, Sam… Dean bardzo dobrze wiedział, co robi. – Juliette parsknęła gorzkim śmiechem. – Owszem, to Pierwsze Ostrze przez niego przemawia, ale da się ten wpływ kontrolować.

- Pierwsze Ostrze? – odezwał się Gadreel, przypominając tym Juliette o swojej obecności. – To tym Dean chciał mnie zranić?

- Dokładnie tym. – Juliette dotknęła niepewnie dłonią miejsca, w którym do niedawna znajdowała się rana po owym Ostrzu. – Ostrzem, które każdego może zmienić w opętanego żądzą mordu psychola.

Sam westchnął przeciągle, rzucając Juliette karcące spojrzenie.

- Juliette, nie przesadzasz? „Opętany żądzą mordu psychol"?

- Och, błagam, Sam. – Juliette prychnęła, śmiejąc się gorzko. – Niedługo jedyne, co Dean będzie z siebie wydawał, to warki i syczenia. Równie dobrze już teraz mógłbyś pożyczyć od Crowleya piekielnego ogara. Na jedno by wyszło.

- Juliette…

- Żadne „Juliette". – przerwała Samowi dziewczyna stanowczym głosem. – Takie są fakty. Gdybyście się pofatygowali i poczytali o tym w tych swoich przemądrych księgach, jakie tu macie, to byście wiedzieli, że niepohamowana żądza mordu jest właśnie jednym ze skutków używania Pierwszego Ostrza.

- A ty w takim razie skąd to wiesz? – spytał się Sam, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Juliette westchnęła ciężko, wznosząc na moment spojrzenie ku górze.

- Wizje, Sam. Wizje. – powiedziała dziewczyna, wykonując rękoma kilka nic nie znaczących gestów, aby nakreślić wagę tego, co mówi. – Zrobiłam się w tym naprawdę dobra przez te lata, gdy was przy mnie nie było.

- Jak? – dociekał dalej Sam.

- Miałam dobrych nauczycieli, Sam. Bardzo dobrych. I takich, którzy preferują, aby ich tożsamość pozostała dla was zagadką. – dodała, gdy Sam już chciał zadać kolejne pytanie. – Wszystko w swoim czasie, Sam. Dowiesz się wszystkiego, ale w swoim czasie. Teraz naszymi priorytetami są Dean oraz to, żeby powstrzymać Metatrona przed rozwaleniem w pył rasy ludzkiej.

Sam milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, zastanawiając się nad słowami Juliette. W końcu doszedł jednak do wniosku, że dziewczyna miała rację; Dean i pokonanie Metatrona to były dwie rzeczy, na jakich powinni się skupić.

- Niech ci będzie. – powiedział młody mężczyzna, wstając i kierując się powoli ku wyjściu. Zatrzymał się jednak tuż przed drzwiami, a następnie odwrócił w stronę wciąż przebywającego w pomieszczeniu anioła. – Ale ten tutaj idzie ze mną.

- W żadnym wypadku. – Juliette pokręciła intensywnie głową na boki, aż zwichrzyła sobie nieco włosy. – On ma tu zostać. Rozkazy z góry. – dopowiedziała, gdy Sam znowu chciał jej przerwać. – Zobaczyłam to w moich wizjach. On ma ze mną zostać i mnie pilnować. Taka jest jego rola.

- Naprawdę? – zdziwił się Gadreel. Juliette pokiwała energicznie głową, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Aha. – powiedziała, nie przestając się uśmiechać. – Dlatego wróciłam do Deana i Sama; bo ty miałeś się u nich zjawić. Nasze drogi miały się skrzyżować właśnie dzięki nim.

- I co mam robić? Być twoim strażnikiem? – Gadreel nie był chyba do końca przekonany co do tego „nowego zadania".

- Poniekąd. – odparła enigmatycznie dziewczyna. – Czasem ty mnie ochronisz, czasem ja ciebie… taki szalony krąg wymiany przysług.

- Juliette… czy nie wspominałaś nam wtedy na parkingu, że otrzymujesz tylko cząstki informacji podczas swoich wizji? – spytał się Sam.

- Owszem. – przyznała Juliette. – Ale o tym, że Gadreel i ja się spotkamy, wiedziałam już od dawna. A niektóre wizje są na tyle proste, że sama dochodzę do tego, co zwiastują. Mówiłam ci przecież; zrobiłam się naprawdę dobra w ich odczytywaniu. – Juliette zamarła nagle. Nadeszła następna wizja. – Cholera… Sam, leć do Deana. Natychmiast.

- Co? Co się dzieje? – Juliette podniosła na mężczyznę spojrzenie swoich dużych, brązowych oczu. Sam bez trudu zobaczył w nich czyste przerażenie.

- Dean zaraz sprowadzi tu Crowleya.


End file.
